


Hot Hot~!

by StutteryPrince



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Once again posting here because Tumblr is mean, don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: He takes off after it, half a smile on his face as he chases the wind. A laugh bubbles up from him as he nearly slips turning after it around the training tent, not used to the lack of traction these fluffy boots have, but he stops when he sees a line formed outside the performance tent. He raises an eyebrow at the cookie standing outside talking to them as they come in, dressed in navy blue and wearing a small matching hat with gold writing that Funnel can’t read from here on it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hot Hot~!

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hey, strangers who don't know what this is! If you're interested in this, check out this!:  
> https://ask-funnel-cake-cookie.tumblr.com

_ “Let’s have some funkin’ fun!” _

Funnel groans and blinks awake at the sound of his alarm, patting around his bed until he finds his phone and shuts it off. He relaxes back into his mattress with a sigh and lets his eyes slip back closed, pressing his face into his pillow as he starts snoring quietly once more.

**_“...SO TELL ME DO YOU WANNA GO?”_ ** __  
  


_ “ghHKL-!” _

Funnel startles at the sound of his own voice, body going rigid before he angrily relaxes and pushes himself up on his elbows. 

“Alright, alright!” He barks, shutting it off. “‘M gettin’ up.”

He cracks his back as he sits up completely, yawning unnecessarily wide as he stretches. He throws back his blankets and begrudgingly stands up with another annoyed groan, grumbling as he rubs his eyes and walks to his closet. He yanks it open and reaches for one of his shirts without looking, but when his hand brushes air, he turns to glance inside.

“Wh…” He mumbles. “Where are my…”

Empty. His entire closet is empty. Well, save for one dark chocolate brown robe and a pair of black house boots. He leans inside his closet and messes around looking for his clothes, but when he comes up with nothing, he sighs heavily and pulls down the robe. He fits it over his t-shirt and striped pajamas bottoms and ties the ribbon into a bow on his side before he steps into the soft boots. He steps over into his bathroom to brush his teeth and at least drag a brush through his mane a few times before he ties it up and marches outside onto the grounds.

“Alright, you fucking scamps! Where the hell are my clothes?” He looks around, trying not to sound tired. “I’m not mad, I’m just... _ really  _ confused.”

He shivers a bit as a cold wind drifts over him, rubbing his arms as he watches it carry flurries and little snowflakes by. It almost seems to drift and dance around him before it starts to float away.

_ “Roasted.” _

He takes off after it, half a smile on his face as he chases the wind. A laugh bubbles up from him as he nearly slips turning after it around the training tent, not used to the lack of traction these fluffy boots have, but he stops when he sees a line formed outside the performance tent. He raises an eyebrow at the cookie standing outside talking to them as they come in, dressed in navy blue and wearing a small matching hat with gold writing that Funnel can’t read from here on it.

“What in the hell?”

Slowly, he walks over and starts to tap the other on the shoulder, but they speak up before he can get close to them. They expertly punch holes into a ticket they’re handed, sparing him a glance over their shoulder.

“Get in line, young man. Don’t be rude now.”

He pauses.

_ “Pirouline?” _

The other doesn’t say a word and Funnel sighs with a gentle roll of his eyes, hopping to his place at the end of the line. He’ll admit to being a little impatient with the short wait as he taps his foot and crosses his arms, sneering at the cookie taking tickets as he takes a second to read their hat.  _ Conductor. _

“Alright, I may have woken up twenty minutes ago, but I wasn’t baked yesterday. What in the name of sweet caramel christ is going on here? And don’t try to act like I don’t know it’s you, Pirou!”

The cookie tilts their hat up to reveal themselves as Pirouline, yes, but still she doesn’t seem to acknowledge anything he said as she holds out her hand.

“Ticket?”

“Pirouline-”

“No ticket, no entry, I’m afraid.”

Funnel huffs through his teeth before he starts patting himself down, searching for a ticket he’s certain he doesn’t have.

_ “I’m _ afraid I don’t have a-” His eyes widen at the feeling of something smooth in his robe pocket, pulling out a shiny bronze colored ticket. “...ticket.”

He examines it for a second before she gestures for it and, carefully, he sets it in her palm. She looks him directly as she punches numerous holes into it before handing it back to him and standing aside, gesturing him in the tent. Funnel blinks owlishly as he stares at the ticket, turning it over and over in his hand as he walks inside.

“H...P...Y...B...I...H...Y? What does that mean?”

“Take your seat, young man,” Pirouline pipes up, gently pushing against his back. “We’ll be taking off soon.”

Funnel looks out at the audience that’s gathered in the tent and he can’t hold back a small smile at the sight of everyone. Not every seat is filled, but the ones that are contain cookies in their pajamas, some chatting and others waiting excitedly for something. Some have stuffed animals and some have blankets, but all of them look like they’ve been dragged right out of bed. Funnel sighs and chuckles under his breath a little with a soft roll of his eyes and a shake of his head before he shrugs and skips off to find a seat, electing to stop asking questions and go with whatever is going on. This isn't the first time the performers have done something like this and he can easily figure that it won’t be the last, so why not enjoy it despite his rampant confusion?

“This better be good if they took my  _ clothes _ over it,” he mumbles, not missing how a few of the audience members snicker under their breath. 

He finally seats himself and Pirouline nods, turning in a slow circle to gaze about the tent. Two giant presents are set up on either side of the tent as she clears her throat into her mic and quiets down the chatter, looking out across the crowd from behind her circular spectacles. 

“Your attention, please,” she says, putting her hands on her hips. “Are there any Crackerjack Circus patrons in need of... _ refreshment?” _

The crowd erupts into childish calls of “ME!”, “I WANT SOME!’, and other little answers as they hold up their hands and bounce in their seats. Pirouline smiles, but it isn't until she sees Funnel smile and hold up his hand does she answer back.

“I thought so.”

Jazzy music kicks up as she suddenly reaches under her suit and snatches the two whips from her sides, flicking her wrists and sending them coiling around the handles on the presents front. She yanks hard and pulls the fronts straight down to the ground, allowing cookie after cookie dressed as waiters to come tap dancing out. Funnel nearly stands up out of his seat upon their arrival, quickly recognizing Roasted Chestnut and Poppy at the front of the lines with the nutcracker leading the line dressed in white suits with black undershirts and the acrobat leading the line dressed in black suits with white undershirts, one of which was wearing a hat to cast a secretive shadow over their face.

They all keep one hand behind their back as they dance into formation, keeping themselves in two lines as they slide into place on either side of the ring in one synchronized motion. Pirouline smirks as she reaches up and grabs a trapeze hoop, rising up into the air as Funnels eyes widen and he leans forward in his seat.

_ “HOT! HOT!” _ The servers call out, tap dancing in place.

_ “Ooh, we got it!”  _ Pirouline calls back from her place above the crowd, leaning out of the hoop.

_ “HOT! HOT!” _ The servers call again, snapping in time with their voices as they separate from one another. 

_ “Hey, we got it!”  _

_ “HOT! HOT!” _

The servers all snap again, dancing towards each other. They pass through the staggered windows set up in the lines with one arm still poised behind their backs, all of smiling.

_ “Say, we got it!”  _ Pirouline winks at Funnel when he looks up at her, mouth open in a disbelieving smirk.

The servers all jump and spin, landing all facing the same way towards Funnel, backs straight and smiles wide as the ringleader watches.

_ “Hot chocolate!” _

Pirouline hangs from the hoop and swings her whip down at the third present box that’s been wheeled in, whacking the large nail holding the front in place clean off. It falls open and out comes a large cart with a shiny machine carefully placed upon it, but the cookies dressed as chefs operating it are a lot less graciously balanced on it as its shoved out at maximum speeds. Funnel recognizes Dog Biscuit at the head of the machine, grinning happily as she rocks to keep the machine balances no matter how the cart moves.

_ “HOT! HOT!” _ The servers call as they split into two lines again, facing each other and holding out their hands as the chefs hold up platters and mugs.

_ “Oh, we got it!” _

_ “HOT! HOT!” _

The chefs run between the lines, throwing out platters and cups haphazardly to the servers, but curiously, only half of them. They catch the platters with ease and hold them in front of themselves until each one has a cup land upon it, then they raise the platters up above their heads and balance them expertly as they continue to dance.

_ “So, we got it!” _ Pirouline looks down at Funnel and smiles at the stars in his eyes, the ringleader barely in his seat at this point.

_ “HOT! HOT!” _

_ “Yo, we got it!” _

The servers all go to back with the cookie next to them and half of them lower to the ground in mock splits, before they’re pulled back up by their partner so hard they both jump and click their heels.

_ “Hot chocolate!” _

_ “Here, we've only got one rule!”  _ Pirouline sings, adjusting in the hoop to be hanging by her knees.  _ “Never ever let it cool!” _

A strong wind commands her hoop and sends her swing towards Funnel, who jumps at the sight of her coming closer.

_ “Keep it cookin’ in the pot-” _

She holds out her hands and Funnel glances around, finally noticing that the floor is lit up bright orange and everyone has moved away from the area he had sat down in.

“You  _ sneaks-”  _ He hisses in a hushed tone as he holds up his hands.

_ “YOU’VE GOO~OT-!” _

“WHOA!”

She snatches him straight out of his seat and swings around above the cheering audience with him before she moves back to the ring and lets him go high in the air. Funnel flips in midair and looks a little like a startled cat as he plummets, but he’s still happy to watch as the servers dance together into a tight circle before jumping back to reveal their aprons tied together below him. 

_ “Hot choc-o-lat!”  _ They all wink up, easing any fear he might have had.

He hits it with a laugh and bounces right back into the air, but this time he lands in the arms of two servers, who toss him back up into the air and snatching up their platters and holding them up. Funnel lands up a foot on either one, snorting as he fights to keep his balance with their lighter dancing. 

_ “HOT! HOT!” _ The chefs park the cart and kick on the machine as the servers expand to the inner perimeter of the ring.

_ “Ooh, we got it!” _

_ “HOT! HOT!” _

The servers all move in unison, dancing their way towards the machine as the chefs flip off of it, dancing just as flamboyantly as the servers.

_ “Hey, we got it!” _

_ “HOT! HOT!” _

As the servers get closer, the chefs push down on a lever on the side of the machine, making hot chocolate come pouring out of the spout. Each server passes by the machine and fills their cup in record time, not spilling a drop even as they raise the platters up above their heads and keep dancing.

_ “Say~! We got it!” _

Funnel laughs as the servers suddenly kneel down and come back up suddenly, throwing him up into the air and moving their platters out so he lands on his feet. They hold him up as he stumbles happily, grinning from ear to ear. The hot cocoa cart speeds by and places a mug on either one of their platters just as both of them lower them towards him, offering him a mug and a smile.

_ “Hot chocolate!” _

_ “HOT! HOT!” _ The other servers call, seamlessly passing their platters around and around as they turn towards one another and dance elaborately.

_ “Oh, we got it!” _

_ “HOT! HOT!” _

Funnel giggles as he takes a mug and sips at it with a smile, licking his lips as the servers let him go and throw their platters to each other without spilling a drop of the remaining mug before dancing off to get back in line.

_ “So, we got it!” _

_ “HOT! HOT!” _

_ “Yo~! We got it!” _

The servers all stop their platter trading and jump in the air, clicking their heels before they land and cross on leg over the other. They all lean forward, gesturing their platters toward Funnel.

_ “Hot chocolate!” _

_ “Here, we only got one rule!”  _ Pirouline calls out, leaning dangerously far out of the hoop.

_ “Here, we only got one rule!” _ The servers call back, galloping in a line out of the circle formation.

_ “Never ever let it cool~!” _ She sings with everything she has, only holding onto the hoop with one hand and her right ankle, the rest of her leaned down towards the performance.

_ “Never ever let it cool!” _ The servers call back, exchanging obvious looks and nods down the line.

Funnel yelps as he’s picked up by another two servers, once again being balanced on top of two platters as the remaining servers all gather in a line. All except for one. He watches curiously as the server in the hat breaks away from the line, still tapping their foot and snapping along to the music as they take a stance. 

_ “Keep it cookin’ in the pot-”  _ They sing, nodding to the cookie that’s off to the side.

All the servers lift one leg and spin on their toes as they raise their platters up before they plant their raised leg back and lean down, holding their platters out.

_ “Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!”  _ Pirouline sings from above.

The cookie grips their hat and throws it aside, revealing himself to be Fireball. Funnel nearly spits out his hot chocolate at the sight of him, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he watches eagerly. Fireball breaks off into a dead sprint before he activates his powers and drops his knees, sliding underneath the line of platters. He breathes fire as he goes and reheats the mugs from the bottom, cutting his powers and coming to a stop once he gets the last once. He twirls back up to his feet and easily catches his platter and its mug when it’s thrown back to him by the chefs, smiling at Funnels laughter.

“That was amazing!  _ This _ is amazing!”

The servers all beam as the two holding him up move, putting their platters side by side and tilting them, sliding Funnel back down to the floor. He’s looking around at anything and everything, turning in a rapid circle as they all fall right back into their elaborate tap dancing.

_ “HOT! HOT!” _ Pirouline shouts, letting go and flipping from the hoop.

_ “Hey, we got it!”  _ The servers catch her and smoothly deposit her on the ground.

_ “HOT! HOT!” _ She calls again as she pivots and Funnel and steals his mug, setting it aside on one of the platters as the servers dance by.

_ “Whoa, we got it!”  _

Some of the servers find themselves balancing platter upon platter and mug upon mug as other servers use their now free platters as launching pads for the remaining ones. They flip up onto the present boxes, steps still matching those are the ground.

_ “HOT! HOT~!” _ Pirouline waggles her eyebrows at him as she spins to the other side of him, new steaming mug in hand for him to take.

_ “Yeah, we got it!” _

It’s now that the hot cocoa cart comes revving back into the picture, the cookies leaning off of it and grabbing the platters and mugs from the servers.

_ “HOT! HOT!” _

With the absence of the platters and mugs, the servers are free to dance in their earnest. They smile wide as Pirouline grabs his hand, pulling him into a dance.

_ “Whoa, we got it!” _

_ “HOT! HOT!” _

Funnel is practically cackling now, having to pass his half finished mug of hot chocolate off to the chefs as she dances with him. She wraps one arm around his waist and holds his hand with the other, hoisting him up and spinning with him.

_ “Hey, we got it!” _

Fireball activates his powers and flips off from on top of the present box in a ring of fire , cutting them just time to kick off of Roasted Chestnuts chest and land flat on his feet. Waves of flames burst from his shoes as he hits the ground, the hot cocoa cart and its chefs jumping through the flames.

_ “HOT! HOT!” _

Pirouline suddenly drops down and throws Funnel into the air as high as she can, smiling at him.

_ “Whoa, we got it!” _

The hot cocoa cart stops and Dog Biscuit spreads out an apron taut beneath him with another cookie, the two of them launching him up higher.

_ “HOT! HOT!” _

Poppy swings by on his hoop and catches Funnel by his wrists, throwing him up even higher as a spotlight finds it way to him and shines brightly upon him.

_ “Yeah, we got it!” _

Funnel suddenly gets the wind knocked out of him as someone catches him around the waist and spins with him in mid air, throwing him up damn near to the rafters. One quick glance down revealed it to be Song Bird, dressed up like one of the chefs, the winged cookie flying up and catching him before rocketing back down to the ground with him. 

He slows as he reaches the ground, setting Funnel down and squeezing his shoulders affectionately before flying off back to the hot cocoa cart. All the servers hop down from the presents with a resounding thudding click and dance in a circle around Funnel before they split off into their lines again, gesturing towards the approaching cart.

Poppy and Roasted break away from the lines as Pirouline and Dog Biscuit step toward the cart, helping them undo a hatch on the front of the machine. As the music fades out and the hatch opens, the servers all jump and spin before landing in a kneeling position as they gesture to the cake inside.

_ “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUNNEL CAKE!”  _

“THIS IS SO SWEET!” His eyes are glittering and shiny with happy tears that have yet to fall, completely unable to stop smiling. “B-B-Oh my GOD-”

Funnel laughs loudly and whole-heartedly, falling into dorky chortles as Song Bird and Fireball pick him up.

“But where are my CLOTHES?”

Everyone gathered laughs along with him as Song Bird and Fireball set him back down. Funnel skips up to the cake with hunger in his eyes, but Pirouline puts her hand out and stops him.

“Wh-”

“Ticket?” She asks with a smile, gesturing for him to hand it over.

He fishes it out of his pocket and she takes it, biting her lip as she punches more holes into it before handing it back to him.

“Hap..py Birth...day-It says Happy Birthday, I’m so stupid.”

Laughter fills the tent as Poppy holds up the cake knife and plates, catching Funnels attention.

“You are such a greedy bastard,” Poppy jokes, rolling his eyes.

“I, quite literally, was forced to come here before anything else. Besides, it’s my birthday.” Funnel takes a sizable bite of his slice of cake. “Let me have my cake and eat it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hey, strangers who don't know what this is! If you're interested in this, check out this!:  
> https://ask-funnel-cake-cookie.tumblr.com


End file.
